


Becoming Less Alien

by EuphoriaWriter



Series: Adventures of FTM Reader and Mallek (Placeholder name) [2]
Category: FriendSim - Fandom, Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Aged Up, Alien genitalia, Asphyxiation, Bulges and Nooks, Choking, Dirty Talk, Emotions, FTM Reader, Hickies, Lanque gets you to get a piercing with him, Lovebites, M/M, Mallek is at least 18 au, Nook Penetration, Oral Sex, Other, Penetration, Praise Kink, Reader s trans, Sextoys, Strap-Ons, Trans Boy Reader, Trans talk, Troll Culture, Trolls, Vaginal Fingering, fill the bucket, genetic material, handjob, hanging out with polypa, pailtoys, relationships, semi shower sex, talking about feelings, use a bucket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoriaWriter/pseuds/EuphoriaWriter
Summary: “Well, my ‘sprit hides himself in the bathroom and turns out he has a treasure of pailtoys in his bag,” Mallek said in a gentle but slightly amused voice, “why? I’m not sure, but somehow he’s able to knock down an entire shelf, which is more impressive than interesting.”





	Becoming Less Alien

**Author's Note:**

> *With the strap-on parts I did mean to purposefully describe it as a dick because thats something common trans men (and myself) refer to 
> 
> *Also there is a part that gets real about trans issues
> 
> *Mallek is the one troll I like because he clearly cares and thinks things through a lot

It’s been quite a while since you spent some time with Mallek, you laid low at the coop for a bit with him, which were some really nice times. You both found a very domestic pattern sharing the same space and it was really comfortable, but eventually you had to journey out as you always did. Mallek had slid you a back burner palmhusk for an emergency secured line, the buzz had died down since the hit on that abandoned building, but he said that this way he could let you know about any drop ins. When you left the coop you had snagged one of his hoodies and left the shirt, doning a really cool kid look with your denim hoodie combo with Skylla’s boots. Mallek had offered some of his own sweet kicks for you to wear, but they were way too big for your feet.

Daraya said she had gotten out with Elwurd through the backgate, but of course there was a casualty count. Slinne had shot you back form the dm you sent her on Chitter, she was bruised up, but fine. You were glad, the guilt would of eaten you up if anything bad had happened to her.

You decided to hang more around the outskirts of Thrashthurst, finding yourself in a muddy bar, checking on Chitter to finally clean out your inboxes. Part of your mind was already buzzing around about Mallek, mainly over his face when he gets flustered or when he’s being sincere. Your quest of friendship was one you must be succeeding at to snag yourself a boyfriend, matesprit? The word was foreign on your tongue, you kind of realized you and Mallek didn’t really talk about it. Realizing this suddenly made you anxious.

“Hey,” a familiar voice called to you, you turn towards it, finding that the person had slinked around you and sat down on the other side of you. Twisting back around you were pleased to see Polypa with her hood up over her head, shooting you a toothy brief smile before hiding in the shade of her hood.

“Hey yourself stranger,” you replied with a smile, nudging Polypa gently.

“Good to see you back in town,” she said, olive eyes looking over you, a quick once over, “who’s the troll?”

She was clearly pointing towards Mallek’s sign on his hoodie you wore with her eyes, you tugged at the hem of the hoodie. A part of you knew that trolls don’t usually wear other troll’s signs, or at least not in the way you were right now.

“You don’t know him,” you respond calmly, a little iffy about how to explain Mallek without giving away too much.

Polypa raised an eyebrow, “ I’m pretty sure that’s Adalov’s purely from the smell.”

You threw your hands up a bit at that, “how do you know him?”

She shrugged, “contact stuff. We’ve crossed paths, he’s cool, a little shit, but cool. I figured you met him before, but the story there seems to go somewhere else, so spill.”

You sighed, missing how well Polypa was to talk to and you needed someone to talk to about this. A solid friendship like the one you have with Polypa was hard to come by on this planet. You gave a vague explanation, trying to grace over the part where you two fucked, but Polypa filed in the gaps with the word “pail,” which got some rude remarks from another troll in the bar; you had to calm down Polypa before she could kick some ass.

“So you’re matesprits then,” Polypa continued one she had calmed down and had a braid in her hair from where you were playing around with it to calm her.

“I’m not sure,” you started, “ we didn’t talk about it much, there was just only when we both mutually agreed on being _flushed_ for each other.”

“Then you’re matesprits.”

“Ok, but just stating feelings does not establish a relationship, you could mutually like someone, but without proper communication about it doesn’t establish an instant relationship like that. I’m still new to troll culture, fuck I don’t even know if you guys have pailstores or something.”

Polypa scrunched her nose up at that, you gave her a blank look, “ _what_ ? Did I say something _bad_?”

“No, just that stores like that are no fun to go to, it’s all government regulated. Hyper strict.”

You sighed at that, feeling more disappointed than you expected, Polypa noticed and rubbed a hand over your back.

“Let’s go see Teg,” she suggests, you give Polypa a confused look, “just trust me on this.”

The two of you slip out of the bar, walking a few blocks down towards Tegiri’s hive, but when you got to the front door Polypa presses you to the wall and tells you to stay put. Freaked out a bit by this you do as she says, watching as Polypa slips into Tegiri’s hive. You suddenly were afraid to move, what if someone broke into Teg’s hive and Polypa noticed? What if Polypa was dealing with a killer in there?

Your thoughts stopped when you heard Tegiri’s voice inside, he sounded a bit argumentative, but Polypa’s cool toned voice calmed him down and was speaking. There was a crash and a yelp, followed by some clamouring, Tegiri’s voice became nervous. Then there was some minor shuffling and Polypa came out from Tegiri’s place holding a box in her hands, she shoved the box into your hands and pulled you down the street quickly.

“Did you just steal from Teg?” you asked, a bit breathless and curious as to what was in the box.

“Not necessarily, he was getting rid of those anyways, he collects them and kept them in mint, I thought it was a bit redundant. If it doesn’t work with Mallek then at least you won't be lonely,” Polypa joked and you became awkwardly aware of what was in your hands. Taking a peek inside the box you let out a shrill squeak.

You pulled Polypa to the side, “these are Teg’s- why would you-”

“I figured there was something you needed and Teg was getting rid of them to make space for his figurine collection. Like I said their mint, never opened or used, its primo stuff too so if you’re in a jam, ya know.”

“Yeah Polypa, I’m cornered by a bunch of subjugs, gonna just whip out a dildo here that is also a swiss army knife and dig myself out of there!”

You two stared each other down seriously, you were the first to crack up, Polypa was more well composed with her laughter, but you were bent over the box giggling. Polypa patted you on the back firmly.

“A couple of those are like that, make sure to read the instruction manual.”

* * *

 

Acquired a proper way to store the toys and sex gear into a hiking bag a fan sent you, you really weren’t that calm about fans finding you and giving you stuff, apparently a picture of you carrying a box floated around and someone took pity on you. Thankfully it was a good enough excuse to gain a new friend! Although you were sure the troll just wanted to become Chitter famous through association.

So now you had a compact bag full of sex toys, a good percentage of you were scared to touch on fear that what Polypa said. You still can’t tell if she was joking or not.

You were having a nice night out on the streets again though when you ran into Lanque in all of his beauty. He was as glamorous and stunning as you remembered him, suddenly you felt your neck flush with heat at how he had tried to sleep with you at that party. Now was not a good time to have Skylla’s denim jacket buttoned up, you would love an excuse to fend off his flirting with Mallek’s symbol.

“Oh, it’s you,” Lanque smiled in that deliciously sharp manner you remembered him having, enough just to show a canine or two.

“Hey Lanque!” you greeted him with that friendly attitude of yours, even without establishing what you and Mallek had you did not want to get swept into something else with anyone right now.

“Hey yourself handsome,” he beamed, looking over you in a way that made your toes tingle, “ I’m on my way to an appointment, want to tag along?”

Not having anything else to do and not coming up with any great excuse, you went with him, Lanque wrapped an arm around your waist and trudged you down the pavement. It was like being escorted by a prince, he still smelled wonderful, like honey and cinnamon this time. Lanque asked about Skylla’s cowboy boots you were still in while you walked, you gave a pretty cute explanation of the ordeal and then you found yourself in a tattoo parlor.

“He’ll get one too,” you heard Lanque say, for some reason you do not remember anything leading up to coming here.

“Wait what?”

“A piercing love, I’m getting one right here,” Lanque explained, sliding up to you and with a glide of his fingers he was touching your collarbone with long cold digits. You shivered from the touch, you got that burning and wrong feeling in your stomach like when he had insisted on you doing drugs with him.

“I haven't gotten one before,” he said in a low voice, eye’s flickering to yours, they looked sincere, “I would really like to not be alone.”

You took a deep breath. What the hell, you don’t live long, especially for someone like you on this planet. You did not want to get something scary, or too much like the collar bone piercing Lanque was getting, looking over the different pictures you saw a few horn piercings that reminded you of Mallek. He had so many piercings done, you briefly remembered how it felt making out with him for a long and deep time, feeling his tongue piercing rub up against the roof of your mouth. A part of your heart ached, you missed him.

Finally after flipping a coin, you went with a simple nostril piercing, you had your lobes done a long time ago, but they were filled in from lack of use after you started socially transitioning in high school. You and Lanque sat next to each other in the parlor, he had pretty much intimidated the staff into getting you in with him. Luckily the trolls in the shop were not phased by you and your hornless head, instead they treated you normally and soon you were smelling something similar to rubbing alcohol. The piercing gun they had was still in troll fashion, a bit more techy than buggy, but you were glad for that. With a quick pop the stud went in and the troll working on you swabbed up your blood and called you good. Meanwhile, Lanque was in the middle of the piercing and without realising it, he had apparently taken a video of your piercing being done and posted it on Chitter. Soon your palmhusk blew up, part of you wished he didn’t on terms of wanting to keep it a surprise for Mallek to see.

Instead you got out the backburner plamhusk he had given you, took a cute selfie, sticking your tongue out and sending it to him with the caption:

**can I see you soon?**

You got an instant reply right away, which almost shocked you along with the sound of Lanque groaning for your attention while the troll working on his was putting the piercing in.

**i thought you’d never ask;**

You found yourself grinning as the follow up message was an address, glancing over at Lanque who was telling the piercer to go slower you boldly replied to the message with a:

**< 3**

* * *

After the short visit with Lanque, which required a lot of selfies in the parlor’s mirror and suggestive hints, you had practically ran to the address Mallek had sent you. You found yourself in a familiar neighborhood, namely to say the one where his actual hive was. Reaching that familiar building you found Mallek outside of it, leaning against the wall, his cool blue eyes on you.

You jogged up to him, feeling giddy and happy to see him again, Mallek pulled you into a quick hug before the both of you slid inside and up the elevator. Firmly you cupped his cheek, and pressed a firm kiss, warm and flat in the right ways that made your stomach flutter. Pulling away you watched how Mallek’s lips twitched to a smile, then his eyes trailed to the piercing on your nose.

“Huh, so it wasn’t Imageshopped after all,” he mused, you chuckled.

“There’s a full video of me getting it done on Chitter, it’s a little tender still,” you explained as Mallek nodded.

“It’s cute on you, did you get anything else that’s going to shock me?” the way he asked this was a little more suggestive; but before you can let yourself get sweeped up into the glorious idea of making out and possibly having sex in the elevator, it opened up to Mallek’s hive.

Stepping inside first you shrugged your bag off and then rightly remembered what was in it, you were nonchalant about it.

“We need to talk,” you said, Mallek kind of looked at you blankly before cautiously coming inside, obviously a little nervous so you added, “I just wanted to talk about our relationship.”

“Oh, shoot then,” he said, leaning against the kitchen counter, there were less dishes in the sink, but it was still cluttered up.

“We’re matesprits right?” you blurted, feeling less eloquent than you did walking arm in arm with Lanque down the street.

Mallek blinked at you, now you felt a little nervous and like you wanted to leave, but then he finally said something, tripping over his words.

“I-uh, I thought it was obvious?” he asked, your brows furrowed in, “ well like, I don’t know, I don’t pail with people I don’t care about and I care a lot about you.”

A small smile broke out on your face, “well that’s, well really nice, it’s just that we didn’t talk about it. So I’m asking, do you want to be matesprits?” In the back of your head you kept laughing at how teenager it sounded, not to mention still alien to you to use those terms.

Mallek’s face lit up in a blush, but he kept his eyes on you, nodding his head, “yes, of course.”

You took his hand then and pressed him against the counter, getting a surprised squeak from his mouth as you pressed a kiss up against his mouth in a nice slow slant. When you pulled away you felt something twine around your legs, looking down you saw Mallek’s lusus and laughed, covering your face with your palm. This was the weird troll equivalent to catching your kids making out.

“Hey there,” you greeted, the snake lusus flicked his tongue out at you and gave a few squeezes with its muscle body before unwinding down to the floor and slithering away.

“He likes you,” Mallek snickers, you roll your eyes and retort, “well at least someone here does.”

Mallek took that comment as an excuse to pinch your cheeks, laughing sarcastically at your comment.

“I like you and you know it,” he irrates at you.

“Correction, you said flushed.”

“I’m trying some human terms, didn’t you say a guy dating another guy was, what, boyfriends?”

You groaned deeply at that, it sounded so elementary, terms for this were so archaic and too childish, but you were glad to get the talking part out of way.

“Hey,” Mallek gains your attention again, staring into your eyes, “I have a really hot alien boyfriend.”

You snorted, “yeah?”

“Yeah and he has such a cute laugh it makes my- was it heart?”

Nod.

“-My heart burst, it’s pretty gross, but he gets me and I want to learn more about him, so we aren’t a bunch of grubblings that can’t handle a relationship.”

You beamed at him and he made a choking noise dramatically from his throat.

“He’s also brighter than the Alternian sun- oh me-”

“You made your point,” you shove his shoulder, both of you laughing.

You both headed upstairs to his space, you crash on the couch while Mallek sits down at his computer, the two of you go back and forth conversationally while he types out codes on the computer. First it was something light about human culture for you back home, some of it shifted to Mallek talking about hacking the drones. The two of you discussed drone routes and patterns, apparently Mallek had been monitoring routes for two sweeps, which was a little more than four years. He kind of explains that’s why he doesn’t have a lot of close relationships or at least did not go out that often. When he did it was on clear days when there were less drones, explaining that he liked to be in control on who he meets or hangs out with.

You learned that Mallek was a lot more articulate and had a thing for control, this reminded you of your bag downstairs. Along with a few other memories, mainly the first time you two had sex and Mallek seemed to really like when you were driving the metaphorical car. To be fair with the weird fascination with tops and bottoms back at earth never made sense to you, mainly because what happens, happens. But your mind was being distracted with an idea, especially one that involved dicking down Mallek.

He could tell conversation was off, “you ok?”

You shook your head, trying to shoo your thoughts away;“ yeah _uh_ , gotta use the bathroom,” you said not thinking how Mallek possibly did not know what a bathroom was, but you were hoping he figured it out when you sprinted down the stairs.

Pulling out your palmhusk you tapped onto Goregle to look up a few things as you snatched up your bag. Remembering where the bathroom was last time you slip in and lock the door behind you for measure. First thing you did was pull out every box and package that was in there. You were weirdly bewildered by how Tegiri held onto all of this and never used one, and there was some downright alien things in here.

There was a pack of thick rope, the thread was twisted with multi colors of bright metallic gold, silver and gunmetal black. It was ridiculously pretty to look at, but soon you found you wished you had normal Google and your actual phone where you had this fun strap on ropework. There was a pair of handcuffs that had a nice lining of plush black velvet, you put that aside, along with a really weird looking bulge ring… Which you put back in the bag because you should not use that unless you know how to. You felt a little ridiculous getting a bit flustered thinking about Mallek’s bulge, it was definitely an upgrade from human dick. Not that it mattered in the long run when you liked someone, just a nice bonus.

Absentmindedly your hand went down your boxers and you were playing with your clit idly, biting on your bottom lip as you looked through the toys in here. You never took the time to see what exactly was in the box when you transferred them into the bag. It was a rush job done in a public bathroom stall, afterwards you gave the empty box to a troll that wanted it for their “collection.”

There was a box though that caught your eye, you didn’t really read the label on it, but you popped it open, somewhere on Alternia Tegiri cried for the mind seal being broken.

You pulled out a leather strapped device, where there were these metal slots and clasps, inside the box you found two seemingly silicone based dildos, on further inspection you realize those were vibrators. The better part to you was there was a hole where the straps settled over your groin, there was a third item. You thought it was another dildo, but bigger, to your surprise it was a wearable piece to go over the hole… For the bulge you lacked. Apparently even on this planet there were wearables for the less endowed.

An idea popped into your head, you managed to slip one of the vibrating dildos inside the wearable and managed to attach that to the hold with the dildo inside it still. Score one for the human! You were in the middle of latching the other dildo on the claps meant for you to penetrate yourself with when there was a quick rap against the door. It startled you enough to knock the towel rack down and land on your ass when you tried to catch them from falling.

“Hey uh, is everything alright in there?” Mallek’s muffled voice came from the otherside of the door.

“Uhm, ah! Yeah?!” you responded before accidentally knocking over a bunch of the packages to the ground and cursing loudly.

“That doesn’t sound good, can I come in?”

“The doors locked!”

“Why?”

Mallek’s voice sounded suspicious as you were scrambling to fix everything, you found yourself pausing and your head hit the wall with a low thud.

“Um?” Mallek spoke again, you hit your head against the wall again before unlocking the door.

Mallek opened the door slowly, there you were, in his bathroom, a bunch of unopened sex toys on the bathroom counter, his towel rack skewed across the floor, along with some of the packages. You were softly thudding your head against the wall and groaned.

“This is...Interesting,” he said, stepping in and slowly peeling you away from the wall, making you sit down on the edge of the bathtub as he picked up the towels and the rack. You rubbed your hands against your face, feeling very embarrassed and ridiculous.

“Define interesting,” you sighed, peeking out between your fingers as Mallek was putting towels back on the re assembled shelf.

“Well, my ‘sprit hides himself in the bathroom and turns out he has a treasure of pailtoys in his bag,” Mallek said in a gentle but slightly amused voice, “why? I’m not sure, but somehow he’s able to knock down an entire shelf, which is more impressive than interesting.”

You laughed, feeling a bit at ease about the whole ordeal, especially when you were panicked and feeling a bit like shit over the whole harness for a wearable ordeal. There were little things that made you dysphoric now and then, but being on this planet and not taking T started to worry you. You voice hasn’t dropped, skin oil levels have simmered down a lot, but no ovulation. But seeing what you thought was a strap on and getting disappointed that it wasn’t made you drop a bit. Everyone on this goddamn planet had some sort of dick and you didn’t, made a part of you wish you were a troll.

Apparently you were crying because Mallek came over to you and dried off your cheeks with his sleeve gently. You couldn’t even think to start where what went wrong here, or why you were upset, but he was handling you so calmly.

“I don’t know how you’d feel about this, but do you want to take a nap with me in my recuperacoon? You look a little more tired than I usually am,” he joked lightly and you nodded.

The two of you headed back up to the stairs together, stripped down to your underwear and with a little bit of help you clambered into Mallek’s recuperacoon, the slime was still familiar to your skin. You did not usually sleep in sopor, usually you’ll find yourself getting cozy on couches now, but you felt swaddled and at peace with Mallek anchoring you.

 

* * *

 

Waking up disoriented in sopor slime was quite the ride for you, at first you thought you were going to drown, but the tank was not that deep. Mallek was still deep in his own sleep, snoozing away in the slime. The texture was beginning to get too much for you to handle, so you pulled yourself out, waiting and flinging the residue slime off, you decided to go take a shower.

Mallek’s lusus was snoozing himself next to his computer, you were quietly grabbing your palmhusk and leaving to go down the stairs, reaching the bathroom, toys still neatly lined up. You ignored them in favor of turning on the hot water and turning on Grubtube on your palmhusk. There were some Alternian bands that posted their stuff, along with Chixie, a lot of it had a nice indie rock tune to it. You kept it playing while you slinked in under the hot water, leaving your palmhusk on the counter.

You did not know the words to any of the songs, but you hummed to them instead, but paused when you swore you heard something like the bathroom door opening. Slowly you peeked around the curtain, scanning over to see the door was opened a crack. Turning back around in the shower you bumped into something and started screaming and flailing, it wasn’t until you realized it was Mallek that your panic turned into smacking him on the chest. Mallek’s raspy laugh hit your ears, as he weakly defended himself.

“You scared me,” you hissed at him and then started pushing him out of the shower, “go close the door.”

Rolling his eyes, Mallek complied with a chuckle, deftly running to close the door in a lazy manner and coming back into the shower in an uncoordinated manner, muttered about how much warmer it was. You both washed out the sopor from your bodies with a thick black liquid that worked like soap. Your eyes were tracing the curve of Mallek’s spine while he washed out the remaining soap from his body, there was still that carnal spark going off in your body. Without much thought, you pressed up behind him, full naked skin on skin contact, slowly smoothing your hand around and over Mallek’s abdomen and enjoying how his muscles moved under your touch.

Leaning your forehead into the lower portion of his neck you kissed the skin there, a familiar sound rumbled out of his chest. It was the puring again, you knew it wasn’t the dryer last time!

Slowly you worked your mouth up to the crook of his neck and bit down there, feeling Mallek tense his abdomen against your palm when you did this. Digging your nails into his stomach you sucked down on his skin hard enough to leave a cerulean blotch. There was a low whine that came from his throat when you did that, so you left a few more, decorating the back of his neck in lovemarks. Slowly you grind your hips into the curve of his ass, dragging your nails down his stomach to meet his bulge and give a few thick pumps with your hand. Mallek was leaning against the shower wall, you moved your fist slowly over him and ground against him, with it, feeling his hips jostle forward.

You moved your mouth away from him, without warning you press your free hand to the back of his neck and shove him up against the wall, watter pelting on your back now. Your hand pressed down on his throat, for a moment you considered backing off there to ask him it was ok, but when you did Mallek let out a moan.

“It’s ok, I like it,” he said, swallowing thickly, making you grin as you reapplied your hand around the back of his neck, getting in close to his ear.

“Good,” you whispered, giving a few quick pumps to his bulge, “I want to turn you around and eat out your nook with my tongue, how do you feel about that?”

You took the pressure off his neck right at the end of your sentence, hearing Mallek let out a sharp gasp, rolling his hips up into your fist. Nibbling up his spine you muttered to him softly.

“I can’t _hear_ you babe,” you articulated that one with another roll of your hips against him.

“ _Fuck_ , yes, I want _that_ ,” he groaned out.

“A little more specific?”

“I-I want you to eat me out, fuck me with your tongue, _please_ ,” he managed to get out, his full body was slowly turning cerulean.

You let go of his bulge, grabbed Mallek’s hips, digging in your nails and flipping him around so his back was to the wall. Shower sex was really not the best place to do or try anything in, but when your boyfriend cums so much and there’s no bucket nearby it’s a good safety net. Plus trolls dd not have beds, maybe you should both try to find a system that works around couches instead. You sunk to your knees, trying not to laugh at the idea of making a lovenest in Mallek’s hive just so you two could fuck, properly.

Grabbing his thighs you made Mallek spread open for you, pressing your mouth against his stomach and tracing your lips down. You took your time, when you reached his bulge and how it wanted attention you gave it a few kisses, bringing a hand up so it could wrap around something. Lips traveling down past that area you pressed a few kisses over where his nook was, loving how Mallek shuddered above you.

Tracing your tongue over the seam of his lips there, it was a little musky, but the taste was mild and a bit sweet, almost chemically sweet .Using your other hand to dip inside, finding how well the muscles of his entrance stretched around your fingers. Your hand with the bulge fiddled with the frills that moved against your skin there while you licked up against his entrance where your fingers were stretching him. Mallek was moaning above you, his thighs shook and flexed near you, you could feel how his hips ground towards your mouth and hands. Curiously, you attempted to slip your four fingers inside him, surprised by how little resistance you were met with. Slowly you slipped your thumb in as well and began to spread your fingers wide.

The sound of Mallek’s head hitting the shower wall and a loud wail escaping his mouth surprised you for sure, but also drove you to stretch him more, feeling how the tip of his bulge was writhing in your hand and dripping out genetic fluid. You rubbed your thighs together, feeling your clit throb from the blood that rushed there, moving your head up to where his nook hooded you sucked down in that area, finding something similar to what you recognized as a clit there. It was a little bulbous, well a lot more than yours and from what your tongue could feel there were ridges along the surface. You pulled your head back and sure enough the ridges were its on intricate frills, it looked cute.

With your hand slipping inside of Mallek, a feat you were surprised to do without any lube, you wrapped your lips around his clit and sucked while swirling the tip of your tongue around him. Occasionally flicking your tongue and stretching him open, but then your knees were starting to throb and the way Mallek was cramped up against the wall could not be comfy. You pulled away from him, lcking your lips and having your hands colored blue with his fluid. Mallek was panting heavily and looking down at you with heavy lidded eyes.

“God I want to _fuck_ you,” you said with a raw voice, swallowing as you saw how eager it made Mallek look.

Slowly you stood up, and pressed up against Mallek, who’s sneaky hand slid down to rub against your own sex, digits pressing against your clit in fast paced motions. Fuck, he really wanted to get you to cum right there and then huh.

You retorted by pressing a searing kiss into his mouth, biting at Mallek’s lips as you let out a high pitched moan, he sped up the pace and your hand immediately gripped onto Mallek’s bicep. Your nails dug in as he swallowed you moans in his mouth when you came, shaking and shuddering. You were a man on a mission though and you won't let this deter you from your mission.

“Cheater,” you accused him as the last of your orgasm shook through you, Mallek was grinning.

“Go wait for me on the couch, _don't_ touch yourself, and get a bucket,” you whispered into his mouth, pushing off of Mallek to turn off the water, holding eye contact. His eyes were so blue and needy, you shot him a wink and that’s when Mallek clamoured out of the bathroom, grabbing a towel.

You took your time getting out and drying yourself, the sound of metal clanging came from the other room, it made you chuckle. Once you were bone dry, you found the strap on you had assembled, you put it on slowly, inserting the insert first before tightening the leather straps to your waist tightly. Finding the remote for the vibrator you gave it a quick test run and felt your whole body vibrating, still sensitive from your orgasm. Taking a few more of the towels from the rack, you came out of the bathroom, finding Mallek talking to someone up the stairs.

You raised an eyebrow and heard him mutter, “ _dad_ ,” you put two and two together that he was talking to his lusus. That was awkward, but also endearing. Next to the couch in the living room was a bucket, you kind of wanted to laugh at it, but remembered how much he spilled inside you. Mallek noticed you were done in the bathroom when you started placing towels on the couch and shot him a look. He scrambled over towards you, but you ended up pushing him to the couch and grabbing his thighs. You dropped the remote to the side of the couch and leaned over Mallek, rubbing your cleverly put together piece against his nook, making a show of rubbing your dick against him.

Mallek’s face was painted in so many shades of cerulean and was scrunched up in pleasure, whining and bucking against your dick, it was addicting to watch him act like this. You reached down and grabbed his bulge, still holding one of his thighs apart. Clenching down around the appendage you leaned in close, sliding your dick against his wet entrance up to the hood of his clit.

“Tell me what you want baby, you _know_ I love hearing your pretty voice telling me how bad you _need_ me,” you coo’ed down at him, gripping down on his bulge harder, hearing Mallek’s breath hissing between his teeth.

“I _want_ it,” he whined, seeming to be having a dilemma while you were teasing and gripping him.

“Take your time babe,” you encouraged, giving a long stroke to his bulge.

“I want it please, please, I want your bulge in me, stretch me out- I just, just,” he blabbered out and you removed you hand from his bulge to wipe his bangs back away from his forehead, kissing his heated skin there down to his mouth.

Mallek’s jaw clenched against your mouth when you slipped your dick inside, t was already way too well lubricated from rubbing up against him.

“Ahhh,” Mallek moaned softly as you bottomed out, you gave your hips a few well inserted thrusts, trying to get in deeper, his body was tensed down around it, you could feel the tension on the harness.

Grabbing onto his thighs, you pulled out and met back down with a sharp thrust, Mallek’s legs wrapped around your hips when you did this. His moans came out in pants, he was grabbing at the towels under him and meeting your thrusts, the tuft of hair he had splayed back and sticking up in odd places. Your insides clenched around the piece inside you, which then reminded you of the remote nearby.

Getting the timing right you thrusted inside him a few more times before snatching the remote, slowing down a moment to click it on. The dildo inside the wearable piece came to life and Mallek’s eyes widened when he realised what was happening. You both echoed moans, you had also turned on the one inside of you on accident, which made your hips undulate into Mallek.

“ _Fuck_ ,” you panted, leaning over him, shuddering as you pulled the tip of your cock out and thrusted back in, letting out a moan when the dildo inside you hit too deep, too big and too much, you found yourself chasing the friction while you fucked into Mallek.

“Fuck baby you take me so well, you really _love_ my cock huh?” you whispered down to Mallek, turning you attention down towards him more as the two of you were moving harder into each thrust. Mallek’s face was too blue, it highlighted the yellow of his scleras and really made the blue pop out, almost looked teal like the ocean. He reached back to grab the backrest of the couch, teeth biting into his lip so hard a bit of blue dribbled out. Leaning down you bit his lips out from his teeth and sucked down, tasting the smooth glide of his blood on your tongue. It was oddly intoxicating, you let go of his lip, letting it smack back down without a care.

“You taste so good, so perfect, I could fuck you forever like this,” you whispered this into his ear, earning an earful of sweet moans in response before Mallek’s hands came down to grab at your back. You started pumping into him harder, one hand sneaking up to grasp his bulge, the other adding pressure down around his neck. You could feel his body tensing, he was close, even the way his blood pounded in his veins under your palm was an exhilarating tell. So you squeezed down around his neck, worked on twisting your wrist down while you jerked him off and pounded Mallek down into the couch.

When Mallek came it was all throaty and choked up this time, his fingers were flailing over you skin, clawing for a good grip against the sweat rolling down your skin. He tensed hard against you as his orgasm broke loose and you could feel the fluid flowing  from two places this time. Your legs were a bit cramped, but somehow you managed to use your foot to fling the bucket up onto the couch. His bulge was throbbing hard in your hand and refused to let go, so you partially failed to grab the bucket on the opposite side of the couch. Lifting Mallek’s hips up enough, you were cursing trying to maneuver the bucket at the right angle, you really wanted to keep pounding into him through his orgasm, but like last time he seemed stalled while all his genetic material flowed out. You couldn’t blame him, if you came that much you wouldn’t want to move that much. Tilting his body towards the bucket, you pulled your cock out of him and by some godsend of a miracle, it pools out into the bucket. Then his bulge finally started to pulse out it’s own load and, wow you were watching your boyfriend- matesprit, unload into a bucket… wow that was almost filled to the brim there.

Carefully you hauled the bucket off the couch and onto the floor and Mallek was pulling you down on top of him, you complied, letting Mallek hold you. You were both catching your breath, your bones ached, you over exerted way too much strength holding up Mallek there, but at least the living room wasn’t swimming in all that slurry.

You broke the silence, “fuck the vibrator is still on.”

Mallek sputtered with laughter, somehow you both forgot about the vibration of your enhanced piece, you clenched down on the one in you and groaned, it was full and stuffed inside you alright and your clit ached, screaming at you, “I’m still here!”

Looking around you squinted, “where’s the remote?”

That was when you felt the vibration get upped a notch and you let out a choked moan, grabbing onto Mallek. Looking up at him you found him giving you a sadistic grin and holding the remote in his hands. Then, without warning he pushes you to sit up, his fingers removing the wearable, taking out the vibrating dildo inside it. The harness was loosened enough for Mallek to press the vibrator and place it against your clit, then tightened the harness back together. Your hips bucked, mouth opening into a wide “O” shape. It hurt, it hurt and burned at your nerves, but in such a good way that was addicting.

Mallek pulled you closer into his lap and placed his hands around your neck, you nodded, tapping on his arm as a nonverbal sign. His hands wrapped around your neck snuggly, fuck you really loved his hands, they were long and well adept from programming and working with computer parts. Hands that did things to help others out, give a little back to those on the lower chaste, but right now they were yours. Yours to let squeeze one of the most delicate places on your body, you could hear the low pitched thudding of your heartbeat in your ears as Mallek slowly cut off the oxygen flow.

“What a _good boy_ , you can get off just like this _huh_?” he spoke and you melted, Mallek’s voice was hoarse and low, the bass tones were really something for your ears to hear.

“Only needing my hands _wrapped_ around your pretty _throat_ ,” you placed your hands on his chest, thrusting down against the two vibrators, Mallek gave a solid squeeze, one of his hands leaving and tapping on the remote. You cried out hoarsely as the setting grew higher and bucked your hips down erratically trying to chase that sensation and get away from it.

“You _can_ cum like this can’t you baby? Do you wanna _show me_?” Mallek’s voice grew hoarse as he watched you, his grip tightening and your head was getting dizzy from the sensation. You could feel every ounce of blood pumping so slowly, but that’s what made everything so hyper sensitive. The vibrator on your clit shifted inside the harness haphazardly and was hitting against a sensitive nerve in your clit that shot pain down your leg. You clamped down on that angle and kept moving down on it, gasping for air, to make some sort of noise.

Your hands were calwing into Mallek’s chest at this point, vision getting a bit blurry, but you could see his blue eyes drinking you up, so clear and so focused on you.

“ _Go ahead_ ,” you felt yourself start to struggle, you were so close to cumming, but the air deprivation was going to make you pass out soon.

“ _Cum for me_.”

Without being prompted to, Mallek leg go of your neck right when you came, it was like a damn bursting, your lungs screaming and sucking in air, head snapped back and rolling your hips down on the vibrator. You clenched down on the one inside you hard, so hard that it hurt, but it felt so good. You were crying out Mallek’s name like a mantra, his arms slid around you, turning off the vibrator on the remote before loosening the harness enough to slide and kick it off of your body to the ground.

Mallek was peppering kisses all over you face murmuring to you sweetly, “you did so _good_ babe, came so well for me, I got you I got you.”

The two of you laid on the couch, naked and entangled limbs, in the background you can hear your palmhusk still playing music in the bathroom as well as the busy city outside. You enjoyed the skin on skin contact with Mallek, turning into him and running your hands up the arch of his neck to rub your fingers against the short shaved hair of his scalp. He lulled his head towards your hands, a low purr coming from his chest.

“ _I knew it_ ,” you whispered conspiratally, “ you do purr!”

Mallek’s face flushed a bit as he snorted, “it’s common yeah, trolls do it around people their close with.”

“Do you ever think it’s crazy how close we are to each other in such a short time?” you asked naturally, running your fingers up to where his hair was growing out at the top from the back of his skull.

“No, things move fast around here, plus the adrenaline love kick is common, that’s how I trapped you, you know, constantly putting you in a dangerous situation,” Mallek flashed his sharky teeth at you. You shoved his shoulder playfully.

“Yeah right, if that was true I’d be flushed for most of my friends,” you snicker at him.

Mallek’s hand was resting on your hip, tracing patterns into your skin there idly. He clicked his tongue for a moment, seeming like he wanted to say something, but wasn’t sure. You’ve seen him in thought like this before, it was a bit odd, how he blanks out like that, but it’s something you’ve grown to accept naturally.

“If I’m out of line feel free to tell me, but earlier… Did the pailtoys upset you?” he finally asked, eyes flickering back at you with a genuine and empathetic look.

You sighed, bringing your hands up to run through your hair, looking up at the ceiling and sighing.

“A bit, yeah,” you said a little too short for your liking.

Mallek shifted to lay more on his side, facing you and propping his head onto his hand, “can you elaborate a little?”

You let out a slow breath of air, making sure the tension in your shoulders dropped first and ran your hands through your hair more. Mallek took them away from your head gently and held them in his hand, rubbing a thumb over your knuckles.

“It’s dumb, but, I guess I was upset because the one strap on device was meant for a wearable, like back home I’m used to the lack of, for better terms, a bulge being the one most important factor that decides if you’re a guy for a big portion of people. Then here it’s so different, I mean obviously, everyone of you took me as who I am. There’s a lot of fucked up things here, but at least you all can see each other clearly in certain senses.  I’m so used to feeling like being a sexual liability or object back home, but here it’s so different that your strapons are just to put a wearable over someone with a small bulge. Like I feel like I’m already lacking a lot by being here, it’s not like no one’s let me forget that for a second, but in a different way. Does any of this make sense?”

You finally looked back at Mallek, eye’s leaving the spot on the ceiling to scan his face, looking for anything familiar as a sign that the conversation was going downhill from there. But you didn’t find any, instead, Mallek cupped your face and kissed you, a smooth stroke of lips with pressure and meaning put into it to calm the nerves in your hands.

“It makes sense, your culture is very different in certain aspects, but it doesn’t make it hard to understand,” he stated first, kissing the corner of your mouth.

“I may not know how that feels, but I know that it’s a big enough issue that affects you in different ways, honestly you could of dropped down here looking like some cluckbeast and I’d still love you.”

“Would you _fuck_ a chicken?”

“Wh-no- I just said that I- and you want to know if I’d stick my bulge in a feathery cloaca!”

Mallek’s face was beaming with a bright flush, you couldn’t stop laughing so Mallek kissed you furiously until you stopped.

“You get the mushy flushed sentiment asshole,” he rolled his eyes at you, “and you definitely are not a liability when we pail.”

You rolled your eyes at that, Mallek shifted and scooped you up, rolling you over to pin you down on the couch firmly, pressing his groin down against yours, you let out an embarrassing squeak at that.

“I’m _serious_ ,” he stated in a low voice, pressing down against you, making you squirm, “even without a bulge you made me cum _harder_ than I have with anyone else, you take my breath away.”

Reaching up you pulled Mallek’s head down, kissing him deeply until you were both panting and flushed to the ears. A little bit of your blood got shed from Mallek’s teeth again, but he lapped it up cheekily.

“And your more of a male of your specimen then what you’ve told me, you landed on a fucked up world and managed to befriend lowbloods and highbloods of every sort of mental caliber.”

You sighed deeply at that, pulling Mallek back down this time for a hug, he gripped you back and you felt calm and at ease for once.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya, mind leaving me a comment on how you guys feel about this one? I'd really love to get some feedback <3


End file.
